Konoha i kaos
by Callary
Summary: A Danish Fanfiction and maybe English one later . But a Naruto Fanfiction.. Well I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

_Historien får ingen tidslinje kun det at den er efter Peins angreb på Konoha. Ydermere vil historien indeholde Ships mellem Sakura og Lee, Ino og Sai, Shikamaru og Temari, Neji og Tenten samt Naruto og Hinata_

Kap 1

_Solen lod sine sidste stråler ramme tårnet i Konohas midte, Hokagens resistens mens den mørke og triste nat indhyllede den lille landsby, det var en deprimerende dag i Hidden Leafs historie._

_Nede i bunkerne kunne der høres barnegråd, en lille dreng var lige blevet født og moderens rødbrune øjne lyste af lykke og holdte håbet oppe i de underjordiske huler, der var brug for det._

_Krigen havde stået på i kun et par dage men havde allerede spredt død og rædsel hvorind man gik._

En ung Shinobi beskyttede oppe på overfladen sin Sensei, ja så godt som han nu kunne. "Du tager det bare roligt Gai Sensei" lød det forpustet fra den unge Shinobi "jeg beskytter sig og så skal du se at min træning har været det hele værd"

"Du ser sjov ud" en anden stemme kunne høres, den lo "men dine slag og spark er ikke nok til at vinde over mig"

"Du må ikke undervurdere Gai Senseis trænings metoder, han tror på ungdommens blomstring og det samme gør jeg", han satte i løb mod den mystiske fjende "Mit navn er Rock Lee og jeg VIL besejrere dig!"

"Lee stop!" en stemme han genkendte hørtes bag ham "du kan ikke vinder over ham sådan du bliver nød til at.." stemmen forsvandt igen

"Sakura?" Lee undrede sig og vendte sig om da han så Sakura ligge livløst på jorden, en blodplet samlede sig omkring hende.. "Sakura?" igen prøvede han at få kontakt til hende men stadig intet svar. Han gik nu forvirret og chokeret den anden vej, hen mod Sakura. "Sakura?" han prøvede en sidste gang men igen var der intet svar "SAKURA!" skreg Lee mens en enorm mængde af Chakra steg op i ham, lige så stille blev hans hudfarve blodrød. "3 port. livets port" sagde han stille mens han nærmede sig fjenden ved Sakura, ignorere hvem end der kunne være bag ham.

Pludselig gik hans verden i stå, og alt omkring ham blev indhyllet i mørke…

Over jorden fløj en fugl rundt, hvid og med en eksistens der kunne ville være så længe dens skaber bad om det, på fuglens ryg sad to drenge.

"Der!" den blonde Shinobi så ned mellem murbrokkerne, "der er de".. stilhed "nej" hans stemme var næsten umulig at høre, knækket og lav.. "men hvordan?..."

Det næste sekund føltes som det varede flere timer, vreden, sorgen.. kræften sted og i ham.. "din" han nærmest stirrede af raseri og den anden Shinobi, siddende ved siden af ham begyndte at miste fokus over den store fugl.

"Slap af Naruto" hans stemme var til Narutos irritation ganske rolig "du kan alligevel intet gøre lige nu, Kakashi Sensei bad os om at møde ham, og du vil vel ikke gå imod en direkte ordre vel?"

I situationer som denne skulle der ikke meget til at hyle Naruto helt ud af den, og hans sidekammerat havde netop gjort det "Hvordan kan du sige sådan noget Sai?" han tog fat i Sai der i samme nu mistede kontrollen over fuglen, den forsvandt og begge drenge faldt nu mod jorden. "Svar mig.. betyder Sakura da slet ikke noget for dig!", han trak sin arm tilbage, og knyttede sin næve.

De to drenge nærmede sig faretruende jorden men ingen af dem så ud til at tage sig af det. Sais øjne mødte Narutos "jo hun gør" han sukkede i et let grin "men os to alene, vi kan ikke gøre meget mod dem.. og slet ikke dig… du har ikke kugler nok til at gøre det" i samme sekund hamrede Sai mod jorden, dog landede han på den selv samme fugl der for sekunder siden var forsvundet.

Naruto landede på alle 4, med et hadefuldt blik rettet mod Sai "hvis ikke det her var en ordre havde jeg gjort en ende på dit liv"

De to Shinobier forlod kamppladsen og deres sårede kammerater.

"Hvad mener du med at vi ikke kan gå derud?" den blonde Kounichi var opkørt, forvirret og følte sig ubrugelig.. "Hvad med Sakura?" hendes stemme blev meget lav lige pludselig.

"Hør nu her Ino" i samme nu kom Sai og Naruto ind af døren "du ville alligevel ikke kunne gøre noget.. du er ikke stærk nok"

Inos blik blev trist da det fra at have set på Sai vendte ned mod jorden

Naruto skulle lige til at blande sig da en anden person gjorde det, han kendte stemmen godt.

"Sai" stemmen var skarp og sjældent havde de to Shinobier talt sammen "du har måske ret i at vi ikke kan klare det her alene, men jeg finder mig ikke i at du gør dine egne kammerater ondt" hans blik flyttede sig igen, den unge Shinobi virkede bekymret over noget.

"Nåh ja" Sai smilede "er det ikke din ven Choji der er et af ofrene?" han så nysgerrigt over på den anden Shinobi..

"Choji er ikke…" Shinobien blev stoppet af landsbyens Hokage Tsunade der kom ind, ved siden af hende gik Kakashi Sensei.

Hun så uroligt på den lille Ninja flok "Rolig nu Shikamaru" hun smilede derefter til Ino, Naruto og den sidste Shinobi der befandt sig i rummet, Neji. "Hverken Sakura, Lee, Gai eller Choji er døde" hun sukkede " men deres skader, gid jeg kunne sige at de var små"

"Jamen hvad venter vi så på?" Naruto var ængstelig, at vente var ikke hans kop te… dog fik han intet svar "okay så" sagde han muggent "men jeg gider ikke af blive hængene her længere" han gik hen mod døren men blev stoppet af sin Sensei.

"Ikke et skridt mere Naruto" hans Sharingans røde skær ville skræmme de fleste og det løb også Naruto koldt ned af ryggen "så længe vi ikke kender noget til vores fjende kan vi ikke risikere at der dør flere"

Naruto blev stille "den der går imod en mission er ynkelige.. men den der går imod sine venner er ynkeligere end ynkelig" i samme nu forsvandt Naruto, afslørede også på samme tid at det var en skyggeklon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lige siden så længe han kunne huske havde folk set ned på ham, han var blevet holdt udenfor og drillet. En havde skilt sig ud, det var blevet hans bedste ven, en ven han var villig til at give sit liv for. Han var klar til at indfri sit løfte._

"Shikamaru er du okay?" hans stemme var panisk mens han så på sin blødende ven.  
"Det er okay Choji" han smilede "det er bare en skramme", såret var ikke særlig dybt og hans ribben var sikkert kun bøjet frem for brækket, han havde været heldig, meget endda.  
"Dit bæst" Choji så vredt på hvem end der havde stået bag angrebet på hans bedste ven og holdkammerat Shikamaru.  
"Hvad er der i vejen fede" lød en stemme lokkende "går du nu i spåner over at din ven har fået en lille skramme, tænk at du overhoved kan få dig til at være ven med sådan en doven hund der lader andre tage slæbet for ham"  
Choji var en fyr der kunne klare at folk tilsvinede ham, han kunne såmænd også lige tage at hans venner blev kaldt for grimme ting, det dog med undtagelse af Shikamaru, hans bedste ven "du er gået over stregen, sådan at tilsvine min bedste ven, hvad bilder du dig overhoved ind" han styrtede af sted, af sted mod den usynlige fjende..  
"Choji stop!" råbte Shikamaru idet han prøvede at rejses sig op og komme sin ven i møde, han faldt sammen igen, jo hans ribben var brækket.  
I samme nu hørte han en forfærdelig lyd, som om noget blev revet i stykker, lydene var svære at identificere, det hele blev overlydt af Chojis smerteskrig.  
Den ellers kvikke og rolige Chunin gik i et kort sekund i panik, kunne Choji være… nej det ville han aldrig gøre.  
"Nu er det din tur lille dreng" den samme lokkende stemme nærmede sig, og hurtigt, denne gang ville ingen redde ham, Shikamaru var allerede dømt til døden. Han lukkede sine øjne.  
"Hvad helvede laver du her endnu?" en skarp pigestemme skar i hans øre og han åbnede sine øjne "Temari?" han så undrende på hende, de var det samme sted og det så ud til at Temari holdt den mystiske angriber tilbage.  
"Dine ben fejler ikke noget vel tudeprins?" hun lo, dog bar hendes ansigt bræg af udmattelse "så få fat i en doktor" hun var stille "din ven har stadig en chance"  
Shikamaru kom med lidt besvær op og stå, hele hans krop gjorde ondt, men Temari havde ret, der var ingen tid at spilde, Chojis liv lå i hans hænder.

"GAI SENSEI!" nærmest skreg den unge elev da han så sin Sensei falde livløst til jorden. "Gai Sensei!" han kom den ældre Shinobi i møde "bare hold ud Gai Sensei" han fik sin Sensei i sikkerhed ved en mur "jeg skal nok tage mig af den her" han skulede hen på den mystiske indtrænger..

Hun havde delt holdet op, Shizune samt de fleste andre læger tog sig af de civile samt hendes job var at få de stadig udstationerede Ninjaer tilbage i sikkerhed.  
"Sakura?" han var ikke sikker og den stikkene fornemmelse i siden samt hovedpinen og det slørede syn gjorde ikke det hele lettere, endnu engang havde han løjet over for sig selv.. såret var langt dybere end hvad han selv havde regnet med. "Sakura?" han var sikker på at det var hende.  
Sakura så nogen, hun kendte ham godt og smilede venligt til ham.  
Shikamaru så Sakuras smil, hostede, og i samme nu faldt han til jorden..

"Stabilitet?" stemmerne var stadig sløret men han gjorde hvad han kunne for at høre hvad der blev sagt  
"Lige blevet det" Sakuras stemme hørte han nu, hun så på ham "ved bevidsthed igen" hun sukkede lettet. Fodtrin hørtes pludselig  
Shikamaru kom langsomt til sig selv og i et par sekunder skulle det hele lige tænkes igennem "Choji!" sagde han højlydt og satte sig op med et sæt, han tog sig med det samme til siden.  
"Rolig Shikamaru" denne stemme tilhørte ikke Sakura men han havde alligevel hørt den mange gange før. Han så sig rundt, opdagede Neji og den 6 Hokage.. "hvad?" selvom han var kendt som et geni forvirrede situationen ham stadig.  
"Sakura er på vej til de andre" Tsunade sukkede, dog lettet, ligesom Sakura havde gjort det. "Du har hermed fået dig en mission, du vil stå for en strategi for hvordan vi vinder over denne fjende.  
Det tog ikke lang tid efter ordene havde forladt Tsunades mund til Shikamaru havde forstået dem "Javel" han lød en smule trist, han så hen på Neji "hvor er resten af dit Team Neji; Gai, Lee og Tenten?"  
Neji lukkede sine øjne og lo veltilfreds "Lee og Gai Sensei var ikke til at stoppe, de hoppede på hovedet ud i kampen og Tenten ser til de civile i undergrunden" han smilede "det blev en dreng hvis det ikke var kommet bag på dig"  
Den sidste nyhed gjorde ikke just Shikamaru gladere, men så alligevel, noget fik ham til at muntre op "en dreng.. tja så bliver min første elev altså en dreng"  
En Anbu, en før i tiden Sensei for Team 7 stod pludselig lige overfor den 6 Hokage"  
"Frøken Hokage.. Sunakagure er fortsat forsinket" i samme nu var han forsvundet igen.  
Pludselig huskede Shikamaru "Temari!" udbrød han..  
"Det er også ordnet" Tsunade smilede "de tre er alle ankommet og er på samme sted lige nu.. ingen af dem skadet"  
Shikamaru sukkede, han skyldte Temari en og det at vide at hun var i god behold var mere end nok for ham at vide lige nu. Han satte sig ind til Hokagens bord, arbejdede allerede på en mulig taktik


End file.
